


la Chair Humaine

by WillGrahamsEmpathy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brownham, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigraham - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamsEmpathy/pseuds/WillGrahamsEmpathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Omegas are hard to come by this day and age yet, Hannibal finally makes Will his mate and Mates are forever. Can Will's conscience take the burden of finding out who he has sealed his fate with? Can a pack lord and a cop truly be? Weighing love and hatred and the fear of hurting a friends heart...What will leave a bigger scar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	la Chair Humaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbid-daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morbid-daydream).



> Sorry- I switch between descriptive and "a 3 year old wrote this" I apologize.

What's the worst thing you could do when asked a question?  
You don't know.  
The worst thing you could ever do is say nothing at all. Your silence strangulates the chest and leaves the head in a hot haze. Nothing and everything runs through the head. Silence is torture. Silence invites monsters into ones head and those monsters chase your sanity away. You feel nothing. You feel everything. You feel a pain then relief when the sanity takes hold once more and holds you close in it's warm embrace. Just as you sigh and let the air that weighs a thousand pounds pass over your lips you star slipping from it's grasp once again. Never catching a brake.  
Pain...  
Everyone's felt this feeling. It's a sad little emotion that likes to leave nothing but a broken persons in its wake. The scary thing about broken people is you never really know the extent of the damage for it can not be seen, leaves no scars or the carrier bares no mark of beast. He is much more frightening than any creature you can conjure up.  
How?  
He looks no different than you or I.  
His name taste like vinegar when you speak it. He smells of pinewood and vanilla. The mere sight of him makes your throat constrict in astonishment. The mans movements where elegant and swift in every way.  
He's evil, he is kind, he's a devil, He's an angle.  
Hannibal Lecter, my lover and the man I loath.


End file.
